Na mit jatszunk ?
by Kate Solis
Summary: Delena fanoknak.Van benne egy kis Katherine Stefan.
1. Chapter 1

Elena szemszögéből.

"Most játsszhatnánk unalmas játekokat."-mondta Damon miközben mellettem ült és bámult .Stefan vadászni ment és egy pár órán belül vissza kell é is itt ragadtam igaz ?Hát nem.

"Nem , mert ".-lehetetlen lenne vele jáóbáltam keresni valami jót a ág nincs benne semmi.

" A mindenit Elena , nem vagy jó társaság."-sóhajtozott ,miközben közelebb csusszant a kanapé a szemem.

"Akkor miért nem keresel magadnak egy kedves lányt akivel játszhatod az unalmas játékaidat ?"-motyogtam neki ,ő meg csak kuncogott.

"Játsszhatnánk bújócská elbújsz én megkereslek ."-micsoda erre én miért nem gondoltam persze neki ez szorakoztató.Most is vigyorog .Mint mindig.Még lehet játszanék is ő nem a "gyerek" bújócskára gondolt ,hanem egy sokkal rosszabb félére.

"Ne is számíts rá"őtt meg beleélné magát.

"Akkor Tett vagy őszintét ?"-kérdezte ,miközben kikapcsoltam a TV-t .Damon és én Tett vagy őszintét ?Nem jó ötlet.

"És majd arra fogsz kérni hogy szexeljek veled.-erre nem válaszolt.A grimasz az arcán mindent elárult.

"Akkor Akasztófá rossz betűnél leveszünk egy ruhadarabot. "-ké!Vele!Egyre jobbakat talál ki.

"Semmi esély"-modtam.

"Miért nem ?Mondjuk megértem ,félsz hogy sose gondoltam volna ,hogy egy csirke vagy." nem fair!

"Én nem -"-próbáltam megszólalni ,de közben ő csirkehangot adott ki és úgy tartotta a kezét mint a csirkék.

"Majd hiszem ha látom"-mosolygott önelégülten.

"Rendben.Játsszok csak hogy bebizonyitsam ,nem vagyok csirke."-ezt még nagyon meg fogom báővettünk két darab papírt és tollat ,aztán felírtuk magunknak a enyém az volt Megszívtad.

A Damoné hat betűből á lássuk a medvét,gondoltam.

"Te kezded"-szóltam nevetett egyet.

"O?"-kérdezte.Én boldogan nyújtottam a nyelvem , Ő meg örömmel vette le a kabátját.

"B?".kérdeztem.

"Rossz választá most vedd le a kabátod" miközben levettem.A mai nap jó lett volna rétegesen öltözni.

"B?"-kérdezte.

"Vedd le a cipődet."-válaszoltam egy grimasszal.

"H?"-kérdeztem.

"Nem jó."-levettem a papucsomat és odatettem a cipője mellé.Hát ez szuper.Már csak 4 ruhadarab maradt rajtam.

"A?"-kéírtam az A betűt.1 pont Damonnak 0 nekem.

"I?"-Damon beírt egy i betű Elena hátha csak kuncogott.

"M?"-kérdezte írtam .

"Z?"-na erre egy grimasz volt a vá,nem!

"Na most vedd le a pólót." így nem lesz jó.Az egyetlen ami eltakarta a mellemet az a csipkes-piros push-up melltartóm nagyon boldog az önelégült mosoly az arcán!

"J?"-megráztam a levette a pólójat.-"Egyre jobban élvezem".Megforgattam erre a szemem.

"B?"-Damon mosolya egyre nagyobb lett."Oh,nem!"-csak suttogni tudtam.A szemem óriásira tágult.-"Kiszállok"-mondtam miközben felálltam és készültem elhagyni a szobát.

"Jajj,gyerünk Elena!Nem szállhatsz ki!"-kiabállt utánam.

"Dehogynem!Nem szeretném mezteleül végezni"-kiabáltam mire visszafordultam már ott volt elő ajkai találkoztak az enyémekkel és azon találtam magam hogy visszacsóélkül hogy elengedne az öleléséből bevitt a szobájá a hátamra az ágyán .Az ajkaink közben éhesen falták egymá gyorsan hátrébb húzódtam.

"Stefan nemsokára itt lesz"-mondtam az órára nézett.

"Még van egy óránk."-motyogta Damon és megint megcsokólt.Véletlenül elmosolyogtam akartam Stefant bántani de nem tudok tovább ellenállni .De most inkább nem Stefanon járatom az ább élvezem a azt az egy órát.

"Akkor rajt!"-válaszoltam .És már éreztem is az ajkait az enyémen.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena szemszögéből.

Ott feküdtünk egymással.Én rátettem a fejem a mellkasára és hallgattam a szuszogását ,ő pedig simogatott .Ez az egy óra tökéletes jól még soha nem éreztem .Olyan érzés volt mintha...nem is tudom...szeretné.Így is Damon eddig még magamnak se mertem akartam olyan lenni mint nem tehetek ellene mostmár.Már nem tudnám elképzelni nélküle az é se eddig mindig a "barát" szerepét minden meg fog változni.

"Na cicus?Hogy érzed magad?"-kérdezte Damon.Bár nem láttam az arcát, éreztem ,hogy önelégülten mosolyog.

"Mint aki megfogta az Isten lábát."-válaszoltam egy mosolylyal.

"Figylej,Elena, én nem akarom ,hogy miattam veszekedjetek Stefannal.Én .. nem tehetem ezt veled és Stefannal.Ő a testvérem.És ő megérdemel téged.Én nem.Úgyhogy kérlek vedd le a nyaklancodat."-ilyen komolyan még soha nem hallottam beszé nem értettem mit akar a nyaklá mindegy ,gondoltam egy ilyen csodás egy óra után ennyit megtehetek neki.És nem tudtam hogy mit akar csinalni addig mig azt nem mondta hogy nézzek a szemébe.

"Elena, volt életem legszebb egy órája.És az amit Katherine iránt éreztem az semmi volt ehhez ké vagy mindenem.És én örökre szeretni foglak té nem tehetem ezt érdemellek az öcsém igen.És most:öltözz fel ,utána pedig felejtsd el az elmúlt egy órát"-próbált megigé felöltözni utána pedig kimentem a szobájából.Úgy csináltam mint aki mindent ez nem igaz.A nyakláncomat már azt ő nem tudta hogy nem csak a medálban van verbéna , hanem mióta Katherine a városban van ittam teát reggel és most még én sem tudom mit tehetnék ,ezért inkább megjátszom ább Stefannak se kell mondjak semmit.Tényleg...Hol van Stefan ?Már vissza kellett volna jöjjö már több volt mint egy óültem a kanapéra vá. 20 perc múlva nyílott az ajtó és bejött...Katherine.

"Katherine"-suttogtam-"Mit keresel te itt?"

"Ó,Helló jöttem."-mondta Katherine önelégülten.

"Oh, nem ..miért ?"-nem voltam képes fellfogni, hogy mi törté azért jött később mert Katherinel volt.

"Mi folyik itt?"-jött ki Damon a szobájábó meglátta hogy az ájulás szélén állok,vámpírgyorsasággal jött oda hozzám."Katherine mit csináltál vele?"-ordította.

"A kis Elena nem tűri jól ha elhagyják."

"Ho..holl van Stefan?"-próbáltam megszólalni de nehezen akartam elhinni hogy ezt tette velem.

"Már nem sokáig lesz valahol."-mondta Damon.-"Ezt nem fogja megúszni."

"Mi történt veled Damon?Hova lett a régi Damon?"-piszkálódott Katherine.Én már nem bírom tovább,en el fogok...

Damon szemszögéből

Na ezt még megbánja hogy idejö is hogy megszü nem tehet ilyet Elená.Főleg nem ez a beképzelt ,agresszív ,kiszámíthatatlan kígyó.Letettem az ájult Elenát a kanapéra,ó,még így is olyan gyönyörű volt,és nekitámadtam volt a baj ,hogy ez a hülye liba 500 évvel idősebb volt náát erősebb nem számí akkora harag van hogy ezzel bárkinek szétrugom a seggét.

"Hagyjátok abba!"-na megjött már a kis bratyó maradhta ki belő jött segíteni a "kedves" barátnőjén.

"Te!Hallgass!El!Hogy tehettél ilyet vele?Nem gondoltál rá hogy mit fog érezni?Hogy darabokra töröd a szívét?De most!Én töröm darabokra a te szívedet!Látod ezt a karót?Ez mindjárt a szívében lesz.-már döftem volna bele a szívébe , amikor Elena felébrett.

"Hagyd Damon!Ne legyél olyan mint ő!"-mondta szánalommal.Őrület hogy még most is kedves tud szépség és kedvesség nincs mégegy a földö máshol a világon.

"Elena"-szólalt meg Stef.-"Kérlek ne haragudj ..én...annyira a sajná msot jöttem rá hogy végig Katherinet kerestem benned.Én szeretlek téged,de nem vagyok szerelmes beléd."

"Stefan ,én rájöttem hogy...nekem is van fontosabb mint a kapcsolatunk"-mondta Elena miközben rámmosolygott.

"Damon"-mondta bratyi.

"Igen"-válaszolta óvatosan Elena.-"Azért akartalak megvárni ma hogy megmondjam hogy vége köztü mikor megláttam Katherinet...Az fájt hogy igy kell nem te mondtad meg."

"Sajná most elmegyünk és nem jövünk többet vissza ha zavarunk."-szólt Stefan miközben fordult meg hogy elinduljanak.

"Jó utat bratyi"-mondtam gúnyosan.

Mikor kimentek az ajtón álltun egymás mellett eyg pillanatig Elenával mikor hirtelen mindketten megfordultunk és elkezdtük csókólni egymá a csókban minden érzelem benne volt egy kérdés amit nem tudtam kivernia fejemből.

"Elena"-lihegtem-"Te..emlékszel ?"

"Igen,minden reggel és este szoktam inni verbéna teát.És nem tudtad kitörölni az emlékezetem."-mondta egy széles mosollyal.-"És mostmár láthatod hogy ki érdemel meg és ki nem"

"Elena,Szeretlek."

"Én is szeretlek téged Damon" se hiszem hogy kimondta.

"Jól hallottam amit mondtal?"-muszály volt visszaké nem tudtam el még csak álmodtam erről.

"Jól hallottál."

"Kérlek"-lihegtem-"mond mégegyszer"

"Szeretlek Damon Salvatore"-mondta miközben a szemembe nézett azokkal a gyönyörű csokibarna szemeivel , amikre ha ránéz az ember nem tud neki ellenállni.

Elkezdtünk csókolozni és megint a szobám felé vettük az irányt.

VÉGE


End file.
